Ashley Snape and Harry Potter
by bichlient04
Summary: Lily Potter and Severus Snape used to be married and had 2 children. They divorced after 5 years. Harry and Ashley soon discover that they had a twin during Hogwarts. They have created a plan to reunite them together again. Good Malfoys and Snape. No VOLDEMORT.
1. Introduction

The start of the story but I will start a contest for each house.

I will create a question from any HP books.

For example: Who is in the Golden Trio?

You will answer an answer for Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin

The answer is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.

Each question is 10 points for the person who gets the answer first for their house.

Good Luck!


	2. Diagon Alley Ashley Snape

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, ONLY ASHLEY SNAPE.**

 **Ashley POV**

The excitement of going to Diagon Alley for school supplies woke me up earlier than normal. I had been there before with my father but this was the first time that I can remember that we were going for anything for me.  
I sat in my bedroom, that like so many other rooms at my father's Manor it was decorated in Slytherin colours, counting down the minutes until I was sure that my father would be awake.  
Once I was sure that enough time had passed I got dressed, brushed and then tied my red hair with a silver ribbon then went down stairs for breakfast.  
I saw my father standing in the kitchen looking fidgety something I can't recall ever seeing him like that before.  
"Good morning father," I said, snapping him out of whatever he thinking about that was putting him on edge.  
He gave me a curt nod and I sat down at the breakfast table. The table as always was piled with a variety of foods, I chose bacon and eggs like I did most mornings.

Father gave me some Floo powder so I stepped in and shouted,''Diagon Alley!'' I disappeared in green flames. I got out out the fireplace gracefully brushing soot from my skirt. I saw Draco, my cousin in the wand shop. I asked Father to go in, he nodded. I ran into the shop and talked to Draco.

''Hi Draco.'' I said excitedly.

'' Hello Ashley.'' Draco said, grateful that someone came to talk to him.

''Did you find your wand yet?''

''No, he's taking too long finding the wands.''

The conversation stopped when Mr. Ollivander came with a wand. He suggested Draco to try it out. Draco flicked the wand and green sparks came out. He said that wand is 10 inches long, made of hawthorn and made of a unicorn hair core. Draco stepped aside for me to get my wand. Mr. Olivander looked at me and quickly got a wand. I felt that the wand didn't feel right in my hands. 5 wands later, I found the perfect one, sliver mist surrounded me. The wand was 10 1/2 inches, elm and thestral hair. I paid for my wand and left to go the Madam Malkin's robes. I walked out continuing my conversation with Draco.

''Are you excited for Hogwarts?'' I asked curiously.

'' I can't wait until school starts.'' Draco said excitedly.

'' By the way, how your dad?'' Draco asked.

Father met Draco's father 5 years ago at a Ministry Christmas Gala. They have been close friends every since.

'' Fine, although he seem a little fidgety about something.''

'' Maybe it was about your mom.''

With that statement, I was pushed deep in thought. Maybe it was about my mom. But I knew the only way to find out was to look around in Father's bedroom. That is what I set out to do. I must have spaced out a moment because Draco asked if I was ok. I shrugged his suspicions off and bid each other goodbyes.

 **What is the name of the family that Snape is a descendant of?**

 **Gryffindor: 0**

 **Slytherin: 0**

 **Hufflepuff: 0**

 **Ravenclaw: 0**


	3. Diagon Alley Harry Potter

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, ONLY ASHLEY SNAPE.**

 **Harry Potter POV**

I haven't felt this excited since Dad died. On an Auror's mission to track down Bellatrix Lestrange. She was obsessed with becoming the most powerful witch in the world. That obsession led her to using dark artifacts and researching horcruxes. Dad found her in an abandoned warehouse with the Slytherin locket. Dad and Bellatrix fought each other in a duel. She used the Unforgivable Curses on Dad once she disarmed him. Dad was drove to insanity and Bellatrix ended his life. Mum and I were devastated when we heard the news.

I hurried down the steps to the kitchen where Mom made scrambled eggs for me.  
I said,'' Good morning, Mum.'' She replied good morning to me too. After breakfast, Mum told me to get dressed in five minutes. I ran up the staircase to my bedroom. It was covered in Quidditch posters and of my favorite team, the Chudley Cannons. I changed into a short sleeved, plain, green shirt, blue jeans, and blue and white sneakers.

As I finished breakfast, Mum apparated us to Diagon Alley. She went to Zonko's for my birthday .First I got my school supplies then I walked into Olivander's. I saw Blaise trying out wands I saw that Mr. Ollivander was busy getting a wand for Blaise. I met him at the park and he played Quidditch with me. Since then we had playdates. I came up to him and started a conversation.  
"Hi Blaise." I said happy to see him.  
"Hi Harry." Blaise said grateful for someone to talk to.  
"Did you get your wand yet?" I asked wanting to get my new wand quickly as possible.

"No ,I haven't and Ollivander has got to hurry."

" Well, Mr. Olivander needs to get the perfect wand for you." I retorted to his last statement of Mr. Olivander.

" Ok.'' He said, irritated that I didn't agree with him.

"Have you met Draco yet?"  
"Who's Draco."  
"Draco is the son of the Malfoys."  
"I've seen him around."

" I'll invite him on our next playdate."

" That sounds great!" I said curious about Draco Malfoy.

" Do you want to plan our playdate next Saturday?'' He asked wondering if I'll say yes.

" Sure, just let me ask Mum first. I'll be back.'' I ran out the door to Zonkos to ask Mum.

Five minutes later, I ran back to Olivander's, grateful that Mum said yes.

I saw him at the entrance of Olivander's with his new wand.

I told Blaise and he was happy. The owner had finally found a wand for Blaise. It was 12 ¾ inches, ebony and dragon heartstring. We bid each other goodbye and Blaise apparated with his mom back to his house.

I walked inside the shop and Mr. Olivander greeted me and gave me a wand. It felt wrong in my hand. A couple wands later, I found the right wand. It was elder, dragon heartstring, 9 3/4 inches. I felt mischievous all of a sudden and decided to snoop around Mom's bedroom.

 **Since no one reviewed, the correct answer is the Prince family.**

 **Another question**

 **Where did Harry stay at after his parent's death in the books?**

 **Gryffindor 0**

 **Slytherin 0**

 **Ravenclaw 0**

 **Hufflepuff 0**


	4. Ashley finds the truth

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, ONLY ASHLEY SNAPE.**

 **Ashley Snape POV**  
When I came back from Diagon Alley with my school supplies and my wand, I had lunch with Father. There was an array of sandwiches, soup, bread, salads and drinks such as pumpkin juice and butterbeer. I had tomato soup with a thick slice of bread and pumpkin juice.

After that, Father said he was going to be in the cellar to make an enhanced version of the Wolfbane Potion. It was a great time to sneak into Father's rooms. I quietly walked up the stairs and entered the room. I was surprised how many pictures of my Mum hung on the wall. Father never wanted me to come in his room since I was little. Probably in fear, that I would find out a secret.

I found a little box that refused to open. I looked closely and found an engraving on top. It read...

"If you want to open me, read with care:  
1,1,2,3,8,…, 23  
Find the number that belongs  
After eight, before twenty-three.  
Divide your answer,  
By the number of edges to a pentagram.  
Then needs to be added the third cube number.  
Your solution will be,  
Your number divided by the amount of faces to a cube."

I slowly began to solve the riddle. The box clicked and I found pictures, one of them a wedding photo. I turned the photo around and it said Severus Snape and Lily Evans. So Lily Evans is my mum! I heard Father closing the cellar door and coming to his room.

I quickly closed the chest and put it back where it belonged. I ran to my room and pretended I was reading. He checked up on me and left, asking no questions. I had to look Lily Evans up and if she had a descandant. I would have to call Draco to ask if he has heard of Lily Evans. For now, I had keep this information to myself.

 **5 reviews have showed giving the correct answer but only one of them mentioned the house they were in.**

 **So Ravenclaw gets 10 points as it was the only house mentioned.  
**

 **What are Voldemort's seven horcruxes?**

 **Ravenclaw 10**

 **Gryffindor 0**

 **Slytherin 0**

 **Hufflepuff 0**


	5. Harry finds the truth

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, ONLY ASHLEY SNAPE.**

 **Harry Potter POV**

I kept thinking about who my real dad was during lunch. Mum became suspicious because I wasn't usually this quiet. We had ham sandwiches and milk. Afterwards, Mum left to go to work. She is healer for St Mungo's. Mum usually wears a pink tank top, navy jeans and black high heels with a red purse.  
As soon the door closed behind her, I rushed up to Mum's room and looked through the drawers. In one of them, I found a box. It was decorated with lilies and lily pads with a pond background. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked. I opened it and found a picture of a man. He was wearing a black tuxedo and was dancing with my mum in her wedding dress. On the back, it said, "Severus Tobias Snape and Lily Evans Snape". I had heard of him. He was the youngest potions master in Britain. A potions master is someone skilled in the art of potions.

So Severus Tobias Snape is my father then. I picked up the phone to call Blaise.

Hello." Blaise answered.

"Hi, Blaise, this is Harry." I said excited to tell the news.

" Hi Harry, why did you call?'' Blaise asked.

" Severus Tobias Snape is my biological dad." I said happy to tell him the news.

" Really?!" Blaise said surprised.

" Do you know him?" I asked hopefully think that I could meet him.

" No, but he should be in the wizard address. Is Ashley your sister?" Blaise said.

" Who's Ashley?" I asked confused.

" Ashley is the daughter of Mr. Snape." Blaise answered.

" Could she be my sister?" I asked hopeful.

" I'm not sure. I can set up a playdate if that is possible." Blaise said.

" Thanks for your help." I said.

" You're welcome.'' He responded.

I put the phone on the counter and walked back to my room. Then I realized that the bedroom was a mess and the box was still out. I ran back up the stairs and stuffed everything into the drawers. Downstairs, Mum came in, tired. Her hair was frizzy. There was dark circles under her eyes. I walked downstairs like if nothing happened. Mum didn't see any reason to be suspicious and went upstairs to take a nap. I thought about my sister wondered what she looked like.

 **No one reviewed with the answer. The correct answer is Harry, Nagini, Ravenclaw's diadem, Hufflepuff's cup, Slytherin's locket, Tom's diary and Gaunt's ring.**

 **What was the British title of the first book?**

 **Ravenclaw 10**

 **Slytherin 0**

 **Gyrffindor 0**

 **Hufflepuff 0**


	6. Ashley and Harry discover each other

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE STORY ONLY ASHLEY SNAPE.**

 **Ashley Snape POV**

In the afternoon, I kept wondering if I have a relative. The phone rang in the kitchen. It rang once or twice before I picked it up. It was from a suppressed number.

"Hello." I said curious who the caller is.

"Hi, are you Ashley Snape?"

He sounded like the same age as me and very nervous. I repiled,"Yes, who are you?"

I said ready to hang up because it wouldn't be safe talking to stranger.

" Harry James Potter, are you related to me somehow ?" Harry sounded nervous that I might hang up or something else.

I was confused, some boy shows up claiming to be a relative of me. I was interested in this Harry James Potter. "What is your mom's name?"

I secretly hoped It was Lily Evans.

"Lily Evans-Potter. What is your dad's name?" Harry answered.

I mentally whooped for joy. Lily Evans was his mother so I have a brother , but how did he get my phone number.

'' Severus Tobias Snape, how did you find my phone number?''

I could hear him shouting," Whoo hoo!" right now so our mom and father used to be married then divorced for some reason.

'' In the phone book. Are you interested in meeting me?"

Many places came to my mind but I only picked one. '' Yes, at your house but we can't let our parents know about it. Get me a friend's hair and I'll make polyjuice potion.''

" How can you make polyjuice potion?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Our father taught me some potions, polyjuice potion is one of them." I answered casually.

" Ok, bye then. I'll call you back once I get the hair." Harry said.

" Bye." I ended the conversation on the phone.

When I put the phone back, I celebrated for my success. I wondered what he looked like. I can't wait! Father came up to what the commotion was. I lied saying I found 5 galleons under the bed. He stepped back suspiciously . Father asked," Where is it then?" I had 5 galleons in the drawer so I showed him. Father was still suspicious of me. He was eyeing me sceptically as he left.

 **Hurry to be the first reviewer for this question.**

 **Where does Harry FIRST meet Malfoy in the movies?  
**

 **Ravenclaw 10**

 **Hufflepuff 10**

 **Slytherin 0**

 **Gryffindor 0**


	7. Finding the playdate

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE STORY ONLY ASHLEY SNAPE.**

 **Harry Potter POV**

After that call with Ashley, I hurried up the staircase to decide which friend to use. Ron would visit me tomorrow but that would be weird. Imagining Ashley as a boy… I thought it would look gross. I should make sure the hair is from a friend that I usually don't go on playdates with. So I could tell which is the real one. I decided on Susan Bones. I don't talk to her much so she'll be the perfect one to pose a. I never talk to her, the only reason that I know her because I know that she is the daughter of Amelia Bones.

I ran to the kitchen to use the phone to set up the playdate with Susan. Since she was bored at her grandmother's house. That's where she stays while her Mum goes to work. Susan agreed quickly.

I walked to my room and called Ashley to notify her that she will be Susan Bones. The phone rang once or twice before she answered it.

" Hello, Harry." she answered since my name was on the caller ID.

" Hello, Ashley." I replied.

" So, have you found the subject yet?" Ashley asked, impatiently waiting.

" Yes, you will be Susan Bones." I answered.

" Who is she?" Ashley asked curiously.

" Susan is the daughter of Amelia Bones who works at the Ministry. " I answered happily.

" Okay, call me when you get the hair, bye."

" Bye." As I ended the conversation.

I put down the phone and rushed to prepare my playdate with Susan.

 **The correct answer to the last chapter is on the Hogwarts staircase.**

 **Who is the teacher Harry thinks it working with Voldemort in the 1st book?**

 **Hufflepuff 10**

 **Ravenclaw 10**

 **Slytherin 0**

 **Gryffindor 0**


	8. Meeting each other

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, ONLY ASHLEY SNAPE. CONGRATULATIONS TO GRYFFINDOR FOR BEING THE FIRST ONE TO GET THE ANSWER.  
**

 **Ashley Snape POV  
**

On Saturday, I woke up, ready for my playdate with my long lost brother. Father doesn't see me so preppy during the morning usually so he was naturally suspicious. I lied that I was going to Malfoy Manor to study for the upcoming year. I already made the Polyjuice Potion from the hairs Harry gave me. I wore a red sweater, blue jeans and Nike sneakers and stepped into the fireplace. I looked around to see if Father was watching me, when I didn't see him. I shouted,'' Potter Manor!'' and disappeared in green flames.

I appeared in the fireplace. I swiftly took out the potion and drank it. It was sweet and mellow so I figured she had a heart of gold. Harry's mom saw me first and she was shocked to find me as Susan in the fireplace.

Harry's mom : ''What are you doing here?''

Ashley : ''I left my sweater here.''

Harry's mom : ''Oh, it is in Harry's room. I trust you know where the room is.''

Ashley :'' I do, bye for now.''

I walked up the stairs hoping that Harry's mom wouldn't be questioning. I found Harry's room quickly and knocked on the door. Harry said,'' What's the password?''

Harry told me that the password was Acid Pops last night on the phone. I said the password and Harry opened the door.

Harry : ''Ashley, is that you?''

Ashley : '' Yes, it's me.''

Harry : '' What school are you going to?''

Ashley : '' Hogwarts, why do you ask?''

Harry :'' I hoped we were going to the same school together and I go to Hogwarts too.''

Ashley : ''That's great, I can't wait for you to see my true self instead of someone else.''

We talked for a while about school stuff. I left after 15 minutes and said bye to Harry and disappeared in the fireplace. Father asked,'' Why are you back so early?'' I said that Draco was preparing for a trip to France.

 **I'm looking for someone who can beta my story.**

 **What is the name of the ghost who haunts the girl's bathroom?**

 **Gryffindor 10**

 **Ravenclaw 10**

 **Hufflepuff 10**

 **Slytherin 0**


	9. Not a chapter

**I am going to fix most of the mistakes I have so far. I will be taking a few days but I am sorry for the inconvenience.**


End file.
